Un regalo interesante
by Princess Saremi
Summary: [Este one-shot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] Gohan y Videl siempre estarán agradecidos por su amiga Iresa, tanto por cuidar de Pan el día de su aniversario y por darles un regalo... Demasiado interesante.


**[Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball me pertenecen, son exclusivamente del maestro Akira Toriyama; yo solo juego con mi imaginación.]**

* * *

Habían pasado cinco largos años luego de la derrota del temible monstruo de Majin Boo haciendo que la tierra viviera un tranquilizador tiempo de paz, todos los guerreros Z vivieron alegres junto con cada miembro de su familia, además de dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro, Pan; quien es la unigénita de Gohan y Videl.

Ambos paladines de la justicia habían contraído nupcias luego de un tiempo de salir procreando a la pequeña Pan un año juntos en matrimonio, no cabía duda que la niña de cuatro años era la perfecta mezcla de la personalidad de la pareja.

Regresando al presente vemos como un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de igual color aterriza frente a una casa color blanco con un pequeño jardín delantero, su hogar desde hace dos años; aun recordaba la gran mansión que compartía con su suegro, se acercó a la puerta marrón y enseguida una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sentir la energía que emanaba de su retoño, solamente alcanzó alzar los brazos para recibir el abrazo de su hiperactiva hija.

— ¡Papi! ¡Al fin volviste! ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¿Me trajiste un dulce? ¿Hoy iremos a dar un paseo en la nube voladora? ¿Me llevaras a comer un hela…?

— ¡PAN! —la niña no termino de hablar al oír la estridente voz de su madre proveniente de la casa. — ¡Pan! ¡Vuelve aquí! — grito de nuevo la unigénita de Mr. Satán llegando a la entrada principal reconociendo la figura de su esposo abrazando a su hija. —No la consientas tanto Gohan… ‒ expreso seria cruzando sus brazos por sobre su delantal rosa.

—No la grites Vi, solo tiene 4 años… — dijo mirando a su esposa con ojos suplicantes, sin embargo eso solo logro que la mirada oceánica de Videl se fortaleciera más haciéndolo temblar. —Hola mi amor…

—Hola, ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto con voz dulce acercándose a él para plantar un dulce beso en los labios que fue correspondido.

—Muy bien, por cierto; ¿Por qué regañaste a Panny? — pregunto ingresando a la casa siguiendo a su mujer hasta la cocina.

—No quiere comer. — expreso de nuevo frunciendo el cejo mirando de reojo a su hija que seguía apegada a su esposo como si fuese una garrapata. —No quiero perder la paciencia contigo Pan, bajate de los brazos de tu padre ahora mismo y termina de comer.

—No quiero ensalada mami, es fea. — dijo en forma de puchero mirándola con ojos de cachorro.

—No me importa que te parezca fea, te dije que hoy la ensalada tendría _**rábanos**_.

—Pero esas cosas moradas son feas… ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! ‒ Grito agitando sus pequeños bracitos en el aire empezando a llorar, Gohan la abrazo.

—Te dije que no la consientas tanto, mejor siéntate a comer. — dijo con enfado posando los miles de platos de comida que ingería su esposo

—No te enojes mi amor, Pan aprenderá a comer pronto; relajate, dime princesa ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy? — pregunto, esta vez dirigiéndose a su unigénita que estaba sentada en su regazo.

— ¡Muy bien papito, saque muchas notas buenas y jugué mucho!

—Me alegro. — contesto plantando un beso en la frente de su consentida.

—Eres un mimador… —susurro la ex gran Saiyaman 2 cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos, el moreno la observo y no pudo evitar notar mirar el cuerpo de su esposa, simplemente no cambiaba nada a pesar de los años. — ¿Qué tanto me miras?

—Nada, estaba viendo lo hermosa que eres. — objeto con una sonrisa con un pequeño manifiesto de coquetería muy poco conocido en él dejando a su mujer tan roja como un tomate.

—Mejor ca-callate y acaba de co-comer… — susurro tímida para luego dirigir su mirada a su celular que empezó a sonar. Se dirigió rápidamente. — ¿Hola?

— _¡Falta poco, que bien! —_ chillo una voz conocida para la mujer haciendo que rodase sus ojos.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Iresa? Aviso de antemano que no iré al centro comercial contigo.

— _Eres una aburrida Videl, pero tranquila no te llame por eso…_

— ¿Ah no? ¿Estas enferma? ¿Tienes fiebre? — fingió preocupación mirando de reojo al hibrido haciendo que soltara una carcajada.

— _Muy graciosa amiga, te llame para recordarte a ti y a Gohan que su aniversario es dentro de cuatro días; ¿Qué harán en su día tan especial?_

—Ay Iresa te diría que me sorprendes si no te conociera, de todas maneras no lo sé; no he hablado con Gohan…

— _¡Perfecto! Entonces trae aquí a Pan para que juegue con Keito, y cuando vengas te daré algo que te ayudara a pasar una noche "divertida" con Gohan._

—Sigues igual de loca, te advierto que será una _**odisea**_ cuidar de mi hija.

— _Uff cuide de ti Videl Satán, tu pequeño retoño será algo difícil pero no imposible, nos vemos amiga._ _—_ dijo rápido y antes de que contestara la ex justiciera colgó.

— ¿Qué te dijo Iresa?‒ pregunto su esposo acercándose a ella para abrazar la por la espalda apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, suerte que Pan se había quedado dormida en la sala.

—Que lleve a Pan para que juegue con Keito y así nosotros podamos tener un aniversario especial y "divertido"

—Me pregunto que tendrá en mente Iresa, siempre fue…extravagante. — dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si por extravagante te refieres a cansona, desocupada, pervertida, loca; si, es extravagante. — expreso con sarcasmo girándose para abrazar a Gohan por el cuello. — ¿Te he dicho lo guapo que eres?

—No puedo compararme contigo, mi **Blancanieves.** — susurro besando los labios rosados de tu esposa.

— **Amor, eres muy dulce…** por eso te amo tanto.

—No más que yo.

—Si vas a competir sabes que perderás Saiyaman. —hablo en burla dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. —Tengo curiosidad por lo que nos dará Iresa cuando vayamos a dejar a Pan.

—Quien sabe, lo único que te aseguro es que será algo…interesante, no puedo esperar. — le susurro a su oído haciendo que temblara.

—Te has vuelto demasiado galán, tendré que hablar seriamente con Roshi.

—Jajaja para nada Videl, es que lo cursi se me sale solo contigo, sabes que **mi amor por ti arde con la intensidad de mil soles.**

— ¿Se te ha salido lo poeta eh? Ya quiero ver que cursilerías me dirás el día de nuestro aniversario. — expreso divertida rodando sus ojos ganándose un beso en la mejilla por parte de su esposo.

Simplemente ambos eran el uno para el otro y su pequeña hija confirmaba el amor tan grande que tenían entre ellos.

Gohan y Videl.

No cabía nadie más.

.

.

.

—Matare a Iresa… —susurro viendo el contenido de la caja, ambos habían ido a un hotel a la capital del Oeste para celebrar su día especial luego de dejar a su hija con su amiga más cercana para seguidamente recibir su "regalo" que solo lo podían abrir en el hotel.

— _Esto es un pequeño regalo de mi parte tortolillos, es un set de_ _ **bondage**_ _para que pasen una noche alocada, los quiere su amiga y casi hermana, Iresa._ —leyó en voz alta la nota el moreno que encontró en la caja junto con algunas cuerdas, cinta y otros objetos demasiado sugerentes.

—La matare de seguro…

—Ok, solo no seas cruel; buscare las esferas del Dragon… pero primero; disfrutemos de nuestro día mi amor.

—Bien, primero disfrutare a tu lado; te amo Gohan.

—Yo también te amo Videl.

Ambos compartieron un beso lleno de sentimiento demostrando cuán grande era su amor, Videl y Gohan, Gohan y Videl; eran el uno para el otro.

Y eso nadie lo cambiaria.

 **Fin.**

 **Ha llegado el fin de este amado desafío y para cerrar con broche de oro puse a la mejor pareja de todo Dragon Ball: Gohan y Videl, en fin; si hay algún error mañana lo corregiré (chicos -_-) este fic va dedicado a la familia Godel de Facebook pero sobre todo a dos tortolos que se exceden de románticos, ya encontraran sus referencias.**

 **Fue un reto interesante ya que no sabía cómo utilizar las tres palabras que nos asignaron las cuales eran: Rábanos, Odisea y Bondage (¿Really :v? ¿Por qué Bondage? ) En fin, me divertí mucho y espero que les guste este One-Shot.**

 **Sin más que decir los quiere Saremi-San 02**


End file.
